Empathy
The power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. Sub-power of Emotion Manipulation. Opposite to Apathy. Also Called * Emotion/Empathic Perception/Sense * Emotion Sharing Capabilities The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. The user may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. Applications *Ecological Empathy **Animal Empathy **Plant Empathy *Emotion Detection *Emotion Projection *Empathic Conversion *Empathic Echoes *Empathic Inundation *Psychic Navigation *Psychological Intuition *Remote Empathy *Sensorial Link Techniques *Empathic Combat Variations Empathy has many branches of power, ranging from very weak to very advanced. As the user becomes more advanced, these branches may grow. Here are some levels that other empaths have displayed having/may gain: *Clairaudience - Some Empaths have displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. This is probably due to the fact that both cortices (emotional and mental) so closely relate to one another. An example would be if an empath senses two spouses aiming a lot of hatred towards one another. The empath might get the echo of thought along with that emotion (E.g. "I cant believe he's cheating on me after all these years"). However this is not to be confused with Telepathy. An Empath can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. They cannot read full memories. *Clairempathy - More advanced users of empathy have shown the ability to sense emotions over great distances such as cities, countries, continents, and other dimensions and planes (The Astral Plane AKA The Emotional Plane). *Clairvoyance - An Empath can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, the Empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". To give you an better understanding of this, one could consider this the empathic version of "Vampiric Siring" (see "True Blood", "Buffy", "Moonlight", and "The Vampire Dairies" for an understanding of supernatural "Siring"). See also Sensory Scrying. Also could be used to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place. *Cosmic Empathy *Empathic Communication *Empathic Healing - This is a level that is somewhat rare and not many can master. Empaths can easily heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. When an Empath "heals" wounds that are physical, they don't heal the actual injury. The Empath simply takes the pain into themselves so the victim no longer feels that pain. *Empathic Illusion Casting - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. *Empathic Mimicry - Higher level Empaths can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by the Empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The Empath, so long as they remember that emotion, is able to use/copy that person's power, and maybe even turn that power against the original user. *Empathic Power Absorption - Highly advanced Empaths can steal the powers of others for their own by using an associated emotion, leaving the victim powerless. *Empathic Power Randomization - Powerful Empaths can gain random powers based on their mood and emotions (gaining Regenerative Healing Factor or Invulnerability when scared, or Enhanced Strength when angry). *Empathic Projection - Some Empaths can develop the ability to project their own emotions onto others. *Intuitive Empathic Replication - Unlike Empathic Mimicry where the user simply channels and copies others powers, Intuitive Empathy gives that user the knowledge on how to use the ability intuitively. *Lie Detection - Empaths can sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. More skilled users can pick out the lie and find the truth. *Psychometry - There are some places that have constant emotional residue (due to major events happening in that location war, death, historical moments, etc.). Some Empaths are able to tap into those emotional (lower level users that enter these places are overpowered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. If skilled enough, some Empaths can also see the emotional echoes (images/residual ghosts) still there. This would be due to high levels of concentrated emotional energy. *Tactile Empathy - Empaths can sense, understand and/or manipulate the emotions of others through physical contact. *Techno-Empathy - Empaths can sense the emotions of machines and other technology. *Telempathy - Empath can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. Users can communicate with one another emotionally and if skilled enough send "echoes" (ie: it means a quick glimpse of an images and thoughts, e.g. sending the emotion of love to another user and the receiver seeing an image of their loved one like a mother, child, or spouse) of images back and forth. *Visual Empathy - Empaths can see the moods and emotions of others. Associations *Emotion Manipulation **Emotion Empowerment *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Empathic Matter Manipulation *Empathic Objects *Empathic Possession *Empathic Precognition *Empathic Shapeshifting *Empathic Summoning *Empathic Teleportation *Empathic Voice *Empathic Weaponry *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Enhanced Senses *Intuitive Aptitude **Psychological Intuition *Intuitive Empathic Replication *Musical Empathic Projection *Omni-Empathy *Pathifery *Sensory Sharing *Tattoo Empathy *Telepathy **Psychic Communication **Sensory Scrying Limitations *This does not have to be an actual power, but can be a skill/ability that can be developed, though it rarely reaches the same level as the actual power. *Defenseless against beings that have no emotions, such as robots or users of Apathy. *Users of Psychic/Empathic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Emotion locked users are immune. *May only be able to receive emotions. **Might get taken over and act on those emotions. *Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. *May experience headaches. *May not be able handle large amounts of emotions at once. *May be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts, as they are beings bound by emotions.﻿ Known Users See also: The Empath. Television/Movies Cartoons/Comics Known Powers * Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece) Gallery Anime/Manga Tanjirou's Empathy.gif|Whether they be human or demons, Kamado Tanjirou (Kimetsu no Yaiba) shows his empathy towards anyone. Otohime (One Piece).png|Otohime (One Piece) specializes her Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to sense the emotions of everyone around her. Shirahoshi (One Piece) 2.png|Princess Shirahoshi (One Piece) inherited her mother Otohime's Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Comics/Cartoon Sunset_Shimmer_singing_I_say_embrace_the_magic_EG4.png|Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) develops this ability in the film, Legend of Everfree. File:Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_Inhumans_Vol_1_11_001.png|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) Manthing2.jpg|Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) File:Mantis_(Earth-616)_from_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_4_5_001.jpg|Mantis (Marvel Comics) File:Manuel_de_la_Rocha_(Earth-616)_from_New_Mutants_Vol_3_1_001.jpg|Manuel de la Rocha/Empath (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan_fairies.png|Meggan Puceanu (Marvel Comics) Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to empathically sense the negative emotions of everyday people, allowing his akumas to choose them for his corrupting influence. Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe (Steven Universe) not only possesses a natural empathy towards those around him,... Cluster Bubble.gif|…but he is also able to feel the fear and erratic emotions of the Cluster, being able to telepathically make contact with it… Ravenoyl.png|Raven (DC Comic) is a powerful empath. TMNT_2012_April_O'_Neil-12-.gif|April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 series) Spawn's_Empathy.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) feeling the emotions of every person in New York City. Literature TD.jpg|Due to years of experience, Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) can instinctively feel and understand the emotions of others. Video Games Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gardevoir.png|Even for a psychic Pokémon, Gardevoir (Pokémon) has very powerful empathic powers. Live Television/Movies Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) can read others' emotions by listening to them sing. Phoebe-halliwell-profile.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) has a powerful empathic ability... Emapthy.gif|...to the point that she can control other people's powers via empathy. Maggie Vera (Charmed) Empathy Abilites.gif|Maggie Vera (Charmed 2018) CJ Ward.jpg|CJ Ward's (Tower Prep) Perception ability extends to reading others' thoughts and feelings. mutant-x-lauren-lee-smith-2.jpg|Emma De Lauro (Mutant X) is a highly skilled Tele-Empath able to project, control, and negate emotions. Troi.png|Betazoids like Deanna Troi (Star Trek) are Empathic and Telepathic. Bloody Will Graham.jpg|Will Graham (Hannibal series) has "pure empathy" and an overactive imagination, allowing him to mentally recreate the murders he is investigating. Force_Empathy.jpg|The Jedi (Star Wars) can use their connection with the Force to picking up impressions of an individual's emotional state. Jasper.jpg|Jasper Hale (Twilight) can manipulate and feel emotions. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Galleries Category:Sensory Powers